worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Enedra/Plot
History Mira referred to him as an intelligent and talented as a child. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Enedra is first seen on the ship to "Miden", complaining of how it was cramped, and how he was bored. He badmouths Hairein, which irritates Hyuse. When he is sent out, along with the other invaders, he battles Kazama Unit. Due to Kikuchihara's Side Effect, he is unable to hit them. He pretends to get angry, to lure Kazama to attack him, so that he could implant his blades within him. Kikuchihara and Utagawa retreat after this. He is next seen intruding Headquarters with the gas function of his Trigger, through the vents. He attacks the operators room, severely injuring, if not killing those inside. However, Suwa Unit confronts him, luring him to the training room. There, he cannot injure them, as they just heal. He manages to deduce that their healing abilities were because of the room, so he begins to attack the walls. Eventually, he manages to attack Suwa from within, but Shinoda joins the battle. Mikami explains his weakness was his exposed trion vitals, but he used "dummies" as fake ones. Using the air conditioning to neutralize his gasification ability, Shinoda attacks every dummy, but to no avail. However, Osano manages to use Starmaker on the real organ, making it easy to track. While he manages to attack Shinoda and Sasamori, Kikuchihara and Utagawa return, having hid with Chameleon, to attack his actual trion organ, defeating him. After the battle, Mira appears before him to "retrieve him". She dismembers his arm, as all she was required to do was recover his Trigger, and then proceeds to impale him with her Trigger in multiple areas, gruesomely killing him. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc Enedra's murder at Mira's hand is mentioned by Shinoda at Hyuse's interrogation. Later, it's revealed that Enedra's horns has been transplanted into a Black Rad by Border which accidentally transferred his personality and memories. After Hyuse's interrogation, they interrogate Enedra, who is now a Black Rad. Due to being betrayed by his former comrades, Enedra is more than willing to co-operate and provide necessary information. Enedra reveals Aftokrator's ordeal: the person powering its Queen Trigger is near their limit and they need to find a new god to power it. Aftokrator began scouring other nations to find someone with enough trion. When asked why he killed the 6 operators in HQ, he reasons that he was ordered by Hairein to cause a diversion. Yūma catches this as a lie, and Kinuta threatens him to not lie, but also lies by saying they had another source. Enedra correctly points this out as a lie, seeing how the source had to be Hyuse, and that he would never divulge information regarding Aftokrator. He offers to guide Border to Aftokrator if they had a ship, explaining that he purely wanted revenge on Aftokrator. Yūma catches this as a half-lie; he had other intentions, but was ultimately their ally. While not being questioned, he watches movies with Terashima, and the two of them seem to have bonded. When interrogated on information regarding Galopoula and Rodochroun, he admits he doesn't know much about the nations, but knows that they are not worth Border's worries as they are weak. He goes on to say that Hairein was sending his underlings after them. He warns them not to tell Hyuse about this, as he guessed he desired to return to Aftokrator. Osamu asks for more detail on this, which Enedra gives. Aftokrator runs on an oligarchy, where Hyuse's family is under Hairein's. Should a god not be obtained from another nation, Hairein planned on offering Hyuse's family head as god. References Category:Enedra Category:Plot